Twin love
by Yumy
Summary: Amor em todos os sentidos.
1. Kikyo Taishô?

**Twin Love ~**

**Capitulo 01 – Kikyo Taishô?**

**KIKYO POV's**

**10 Anos Atrás**

_-Ela não é uma linda menina? – _Sorriso

_-Sim, mas onde está a gêmea?_

Silêncio.

_-Amor, eu não quero as duas. Só precisamos de uma menina e... –_ a voz dela parecia suplicante.

_-Ok, ok... Esta daqui se chama Kikyo Yusuna. Ela tem 6 anos e seus pais morreram em um acidente._

_- Imagine Izahoi... Kikyo Taishô._

_-Parece maravilhoso querido. Acho que os meninos vão gostar de ter uma irmãzinha assim._

Silêncio. Passos.

Ufa, pensei que eles não iam embora nunca.

_-Kiky-nee o que você faz deitada? –_ Sinto alguém sentar ao meu lado.

_- Naaada nee-chan –_ Segurei as mãos dela. Eu estava com um mal pressentimento. _– Nada_

_- Então – _Ela se levantou se levantou em um salto-_ Nee – chan, o Houjo-kun e o Kouga-kun estão chamando agente pra brincar nos balanço!_

_- Sim. - _Me levantei em um salto e a acompanhei. O mal pressentimento ainda continuava. Toquei a chave que mamãe nos tinha dado quando pequenas. Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada.

**Dois Dias Depois**

_-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE – Gri_tei com todas as minhas forças. Eu só pensava em chorar. Ela apareceu correndo, branca feito um papel. Parecia muito assustada.

_- O que aconteceu Kiky – nee?_

Eu comecei a chorar e corri para seus braços.

_- M-me adotaram Nee chan! – S_enti seus braços escorregarem em volta de mim. Olhei nos olhos dela e vi que ela estava em choque.

_- Não pode ser... nós sempre nos escondemos quando algum casal vem. Como nos acharam?_

Ela me agarrou com força e começou a chorar. Ficamos um tempo assim. A dor era insuportável.

_- Quando você parte? – _sentir a dor e o pânico na voz dela era demais. Fiquei em silencio e me separei dela lentamente.

_- Hoje- _disse com o único esforço que eu tinha. Eu sabia que eu ia odiar aquele casal e os filhos que me disseram que eles tinham, -_ Tenho que arrumar as malas._

_- Eles não podiam fazer isso! - _Ela se levantou e me abraço de novo. Fomos andando até nosso quarto e comecei a fazer a mala. Alguns instantes depois eu já estava pronta. Não suportava olhar pra Kagome. Ela era parte de mim, eu sentia a dor dela. Isso era demais pra mim agüentar. O que eu tinha feito afinal?Eu só tinha 6 anos. Sem pais e agora sem a pessoa mais preciosa da minha vida.

A inspetora bateu na porta. Eu me senti como naqueles filmes em que a inspetora não deixava agente assistir: A mocinha ia atender a porta, mesmo sentindo medo. E sempre, sempre era o cara malvado que acabava machucando ela. Eu sempre gritava nessa parte enquanto a Kagome ria. Ela não parecia medrosa. Não até aquele momento.

_- Srtª Kikyo? Vamos?_

_- Hai... – _Me virei para a Kagome e a abracei com força novamente. _- Agente vai se encontrar de novo Nee-chan. Ninguém pode separar gêmeas principalmente nós._

_- Sim nee-chan. Até um dia. - _Ela sorriu e me beijou_. - Ah sim... Como você vai se chamar?_

Eu vi que ela estava se esforçando pra não chorar de novo.

_- Kikyo Yusuna se chamará... TANDAN... Kikyo Taishô. -_ Gargalhei.

_- Combina com você. Adeus__ Nee-chan._

Eu revirei meus olhos

_- Tchau Ká- Nee _

E eu acompanhei a momento em que cruzei a porta eu me senti eu estava com medo.

Sim, aquele era meu novo mundo.


	2. Confusão Gemêas? Miroku socorro!

**Capitulo 2 – Confusão? Gêmeas? Miroku Socorro!**

**KAGOME POV's**

**REALIDADE ATUAL – TÓKIO/ 16 ANOS**

- Kagome? – _Abri meus olhos um pouco. Estava um pouquinho claro, é verdade, mas estava cedo demais_

- Não enche – _E voltei a dormir_.

_Ouvi alguém suspirar e depois um movimento na minha cama._

- Filha ta na hora de acordar. Eu sei que você deve estar cansada da viagem, mas você vai se habituar. E, afinal, você vai poder encontrar sua irmã – _Minha mãe acariciava meus cabelos enquanto falava. Eu nunca tinha sido muito intima dela, mas quando isso acontecia, eu tinha que ficar de aviso. Lá vinha bomba._

- Tá mãe. – _Levantei num salto, com uma súbita energia. Minha irmã... Kikyo..._

_Como será que ela estava? Ela teria herdado os mesmos olhos azuis que a mamãe e eu também tinhamos? Ela ainda tinha o cadeado? Ela ainda me amava?_

_Ouvi minha mãe suspirar novamente. Do jeito que eu conhecia ela, ela queria me falar uma coisa importante... Que nem aquela vez em que ela tentou falar sobre sexo comigo. Eu ri diante da lembrança. Meu pai ficava tossindo o tempo todo nervoso. Devia ser difícil imaginar a filha fazendo sexo._

- Bem, você já vai fazer 16 anos, então já está grandinha. – _Ela começou_ – Vai fazer novas amizades e namorados – _Ela me deu seu olhar de aviso. Droga! Ela ainda não tinha perdoado o Kouga. Bem... Sogras são sempre assim né?_ – Quero você longe do Kouga ouviu bem? – Sabia! – Quero também eu tome cuidado na rua.

- Mãe, eu sei me cuidar. – _Dei um sorriso_. - Eu vou ficar longe do Kouga.

_Ela arqueou as sombrancelhas. Era o que ela queria ouvir, mais ela sabia que não era verdade. Eu o amava. Ela se levantou ainda desconfiada e foi até a porta._

- Ah é, você vai levar seu irmãozinho todo dia na escola também. – _e ela saiu_

_Merda, odiava ser babá. Se bem que eu amava o Shipoou. Era o irmão que eu nunca tive. Me troquei rapidamente e desci pra tomar café. Eu não podia conter a excitação que me dominava. Ia ver minha amada irmã, e de sorte, meu namorado. Bem, não namorado, ainda, mas tava chegando lá. Sorri em antecipação. Aquele seria um dia _inesquecível_._

* * *

**KIKYO POV's**

Era um dia normal

_-_KIKYO SAI DA MINHA CAMAAAAAAAAAAAA AGORA!

_Eu ri. Abracei meu irmão. Não sei por que ele ainda fazia essa cena. Ele sabia que eu não ia sair._

_-_Mais Inu, eu não consigo dormir. Eu preciso do calor de um corpo junto ao meu.

- Vai para o quarto da mamãe então... Ou do Sesshoumaru!

- Não. – _Dei um leve sorriso malicioso_.

- Porque não?

- O Sesshy – _Me referi ao meu irmão mais velho, que tinha acabado de casar com a Rin. Eu gostava dela... Era uma linda mulher doce que conseguiu domar o deus grego do meu irmão... antes que eu fizesse. Claro. _– Bem, ele deve estar "ocupado" com a Rin, do mesmo modo que a mamãe deve estar... "ocupada" com o papai. Do mesmo modo em que eu queria estar ocupada com você. – _Eu disse passando os dedos pelo abdômen, que já ia ficando definido do meu irmão._

_Senti ele engolindo seco e olhei para seus olhos. Me encaixei ao corpo dele. Ele estava tenso. Eu podia sentir isso. Por que eu não o deixava em paz? Por que não o via apenas como meu irmão? Sim, claro, eu sabia o porque. Eu amava ele. Eu desejava ele._

- Kikyo – _Sua voz estava rouca. Eu sabia que ia conseguir um beijo dele hoje. Embora isso fosse errado. Mas pra que então existiria o incesto? –_ Sai da minha cama.

_Ele parecia ser suplicante. Mas seus olhos estavam em chamas. Eu podia ver. E sentir. E querer mais._

- Só se você me der um beijo – _Eu o desafiei. E eu ia conseguir._

_Ele fechou os olhos dourados por um instante._

- Somos irmãos Kikyo – nee – _ele sabia que eu odiava quando ele me chamava assim. Mais aquilo soou como uma provocação. Acho que eu andei tempo demais do lado do Miroku e do Kouga. –_ Não pode se esquecer disso.

_Suspirei. Ele é tão chato._

- Mas não somos de sangue.

-Fomos criados juntos!

- Amor nasce em qualquer lugar, até entre irmãos não-irmãos.

- Ah Kikyo, TENHA DÓ! VOCÊ SÓ QUER ME USAR! – _Ele respirava rápido. Eu já tinha ganhado a batalha. Ele parecia querer se convercer do que me convencer_ – Não podemos fazer...

- Azar o seu não? – _Eu o interrompi. Hoje era o primeiro dia na escola, e meu dia não podia começar sem isso. Então, medidas desesperadoras pedem soluções drásticas. Tirei a alça do meu pijama da Victoria Secrets que tinha ganhado. Finalmente alguma utilidade. _– Eu não vou sair daqui até que você me beije... Ou me deixe beija-lo. Eu não me importo com incesto. Eu te amo de verdade. – Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu tinha dito isso.

_Ficamos em silencio por um momento. Então eu escorreguei a alça de modo que os vales dos meus seios ficassem aparecendo. Eu ia mais longe se fosse preciso. Me comprimi mais em seu corpo. Ele pareceu perder o fio da razão._

- Mais e a mamãe... - _Ótimo, ele ia ceder_.

- Está na cama, e vai acordar daqui meia hora. Se quiser aproveitar esse momento...

_Eu podia sentir uma espécie de fogo no meu interior. Ele parecia duro... No sentido literal da palavra._

_Engatinhei e me aproximei do seu rosto. Toquei de leve seus lábios deixando que ele experimentasse meu sabor. Eu tinha treinado isso com vários meninos. Mais a sensação foi um milhão de vezes melhor. Comprimi meus lábios ainda mais, deixando que a minha língua entrasse na boca dele. Ele não resistia nem reagia. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos prateados que sempre me encantavam. Levei minha boca a mordiscar a orelha dele. Ele gemeu. Era bom estar no controle._

_Sem mais nem menos ele me vira de costas pra cama. Sim! Era isso o que eu queria. Que se danasse o mundo. Ele começou a beijar minha boca, como se estivesse com uma fome. Depois foi descendo até a parte em que a alça estava caída. Ele olhou culpado para mim. Não! Não esfrie! Puxei ele de volta. Não podia perder aquele momento. Ele me beijou mais e depois começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo. Eu tinha que me controlar para não gritar de prazer. Eu estava perdendo tudo isso? Ele pegou meus seios sob a camisola e começou a massageá-los. Eles ficavam mais e mais endurecidos a cada passada da mão dele. Era puro fogo, prazer, sexo._

_Senti uma coisa dura entre minhas pernas. Sem pensar eu o peguei e comecei a massagear. Ele gemeu baixinho e passou a mão pela minhas nadegas. Onde tudo isso ia parar?_

_Meus olhos estavam nublados de desejo, quando ouvi o despertador da minha mãe tocar. NÃO! Não naquele momento. Suspirei e o ouvi sair de cima de mim. Ele se virou para a parede e foi para o banheiro. A última coisa que eu ouvi foi ele me chamando de demônio. Levantei -me rapidamente e fui para meu quarto, com o coração ainda na boca. Isso teria continuação._

_Desci no café da manha toda sorridente. Eu estava mais que satisfeita. Pensei em provocar ele um pouquinho mais. Quem sabe ganhava um beijo de boa aula?_

_Quando cheguei à mesa, ele não estava mais lá._

* * *

**INUYASHA POV's**

_Alguém podia me explicar porque as mulheres existem? Melhor: Porque mulheres como a Kikyo existem? Ah! Melhor ainda: Porque ela existe?_

_Espero que eu não vá para o inferno pelo que eu fiz está manhã. Isso é um crime! Deveria existir um limite para o que irmãos podem fazer... principalmente irmãos adotados. _

_Cheguei na escola disposto a esquecer. Eu podia conceder o beneficio da dúvida pra ela. Afinal, ela já teve muitos namorados. Ela podia muito bem estar confundindo as coisas. Um estranho sentimento se formava em mim quando eu pensava nisso. Eu reconhecia isso. Era ciúmes. Mais ciúmes de irmãos. Não ciúmes de homem para mulher. Meu Deus. Eu estava tentando me convencer?_

- Eu quase fiz sexo com minha própria irmã hoje!

- Então, amigo você precisa de ajuda. – _Miroku passou do meu lado e parou na minha frente._ – Finalmente cedeu? – _Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Parecia se divertir ao ver minha situação._

- Ela que avançou e... Como assim "finalmente cedeu"? – _Levantei uma sobrancelha. Acho que ele não tinha o direito de dar palpite._

- Oras My Best Friend –_Eu odiava quando ele dizia isso_ – Eu tinha lá minhas dúvidas quanto a vocês dois. A Kiky sempre anda por aqui, e para minha felicidade ela fica em minha companhia e na do Kouga. – _Revirei meus olhos. Odiava aquele lobo fedido._

- Agora eu sei de onde veio toda aquela imaginação e o pijama da Victoria Secrets...

- Victoria Secrets? – _ele deu um assovio baixo._ – Bem, então a manhã do primeiro dia no 2° colegial deve ter sido boa. Ah! – _Ele deu uma olhada em volta e se deparou com Sango conversando com umas meninas do 1° ano._ – Bem vou indo. Depois você me conta os detalhes.

- Até parece. Miroku... – _Dei um sorriso_ – Deixa a Sango em paz sim?

- Ah claro... E quem sabe a Kikyo também faça isso com você?

_As chances eram zero. Dei um sorrisinho sem graça. Me virei para andar do outro lado e senti alguém trombando em mim._

- Mas o q...? Kikyo? – _Toda a imagem daquela manhã me veio a mente. Não era eu naquele momento. Não podia ser eu naquele momento. Mais eu é quem estava sentindo as coisas. Segurei ela pelo braço e a conduzi para fora de vista, nas mesinhas. Minha ansiedade só aumentava. Eu estava apaixonado pela minha irmã? Bobagem... bobagem!_

_-_ Kikyo... – _A segurei pelos ombros, sem perceber que a cor dos olhos dela era totalmente diferente. Beijei ela com urgência. Eu tinha que acabar com aquilo logo. Eu ia enlouquecer. Ela parecia querer se desviar, mais eu apertava ela ainda mais. O gosto estava diferente. O perfume estava mais doce. O corpo dela se retesava enquanto eu tentava toca-la. Sentei ela sem muita gentileza nas mesas e comecei a passar a mão pelas coxas dela._

_Porque eu estava fazendo isso? A culpa era dela, só dela!_

_Ela me empurrou e eu bati as costas no banquinho de concreto._

- Mas o que? _Ela murmurou_ – O que significa isto? Quem você pensa que é?

_Eu senti meu membro ficando duro com a agressividade. Eu era masoquista? Tentei abraçar ela de novo, mais ela se desviou e me deu um tapa na cara._

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO – _Ela parecia querer chorar, mas sua voz era dura demais._ – Seu canalha, eu não sou uma vagabunda!

- Ora Kikyo, não me venha com inocência, porque você já perdeu a sua – _Eu a olhei nos olhos e vi o choque estampado no rosto dela. Senti meu próprio choque ao perceber o quanto a pessoa a minha frente era linda. Os olhos azuis refletiam um brilho de ódio, tinha um ar de aristocrata. Senti minha própria consciência rir de mim._

- Acontece – _Ela ia ficando mais branca a cada palavra. Parecia tão frágil que um sopro a derrubaria _- Que eu não sou a Kikyo.

_Ela se virou e voltou para o pátio. Eu me sentei lentamente nas mesinhas e ouvi a voz que realmente me atormentava._

- Ei Inu, porque não me esperou?

_Eu olhei para Kikyo e compreendi._

-Que droga eu fiz?

* * *

_É issoo aê pessoas! Mais um capitulo de Twin Love com gosto do pecado :D_

Respondendo as **maravilhosas **primeiras leitoras desta fic:

**Helidiana: Minha fic é sensivel em alguns [raros] capítulos como esse. A Kikyo no fundo, bem no fundo é boa (leia o mangá e se leu acho que me entende) Só que nessa fic ela é... Imperativa. Vai saber do que eu estou falando mais tarde :D**

**Monino-chan: Kikyo boazinha, milagre [/fato ². eu tbm estranhei o fato de ela ter esses pensamentos bem inteligentes, mais uma criança de 6 anos já é ligada ao o que acontece ao seu redor. E ela ama principalmente a sua irmã Kagome.**

_Obrigada por lerem e continuem por aqui \õ_

_Ja ne. ~_


	3. Olhar no Espelho, O Abrir do Cadeado!

**Capitulo 3 – Olhar no Espelho! O Abrir do Cadeado.**

**Twin Love ~**

**KIKYO POV's**

_Cheguei na escola e fui logo procurando o Inuyasha. Não que eu ia me desculpar por qualquer coisa que eu tinha feito – Eu gostava de beijar ele. Olhei em volta e avistei o Miroku levando outro tapa da Sango – O Houjo não ia gostar nada disso, por isso eu nem ia comentar. - Mas o Miroku era muito safado. Acho que pra ele a bíblia era o Kama Sutra – O livro que ele já levou na escola e me mostrou algumas "idéias"... Acho que o Inu não ia precisar ficar sabendo disso._

_A Ayame passou por mim com olhar fervendo. Não era novidade que ela estivesse brava, já que o Kouga ainda nem tinha dado sinal de vida, o verão todo alias. Me virei e fui procurar o Inu no pátio. Avistei uma menina sair correndo das mesinhas. Ela era estranhamente familiar, e eu senti um aperto no peito – Me lembrava da minha irmã perdida, que a muito tempo eu não conseguia mais mandar as minhas cartas. Parece que ela saiu do país. Me bate uma vontade de chorar. Mais meu objetivo era ser forte que nem ela. Segui andando com os pensamentos fervilhando sobre a Ká – nee._

_Como será que ela estava? Por que ela não falava mais comigo? Será que ela tinha ficado bonita? Ela ainda me amava?_

_Tantas perguntas e nada de respostas. A única certeza que eu tinha era que eu ia procurar ela. Depois de casar com o Inu, o que pra mim não ia demorar tanto._

_Avistei o Inuyasha sentado nas mesinhas. Eu me aproximei lentamente. Quem sabe se eu pegasse ele de surpresa ele reagiria? Fui andando silenciosamente a tempo de ver ele em estado de choque. Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. Sua roupa estava desalinhada, o que era estranho já que ele era perfeccionista._

- Ei Inu, porque não me esperou?

_Ele olhou subitamente pálido para mim. Ele estava me dando medo._

- Que droga eu fiz?

_Ele ainda estava zangado pelo ocorrido de manhã? Ah, fala sério, ele tinha que admitir que gostou. Ele não podia fazer vista grossa por isso._

- Inu, olha, eu não vou pedir perdão pelo o que aconteceu essa manhã... Você tem que entender que o que aconteceu, aconteceu. Eu estou disposta a dar tempo pra você pensar sobre o assunto, mas eu não vou desistir de você. Não precisa se culpar é sério, precisa de dois pra fazer uma brincadeira e eu assumo total a minha parte de culpa não-culpada.

_Ele parecia não saber do que eu estava falando._

- Kikyo não é isso é que... – _O sinal da escola tocou. Eu o vi levantar curiosa pelo o que ele tinha a dizer_. – Deixa pra lá, acho que to maluco.

_Dei um pequeno sorriso. Eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Senti uma pequena onda de felicidade por todo o meu corpo._

- Então vamos Inu? – _E dei meu braço. Ele me puxou e fomos juntos para o pátio, onde as meninas suspiravam de inveja de mim pelo Inuyasha._

_É isso ai, morram de inveja, porque ele eu não divido. Vi uma pequena roda perto de uma garota novata. Ela estava na sala do Inu pelo o que eu pesquisei, já que eu já tinha ficado perto do presidente do conselho estudantil, Naraku. Eu o puxei mais inconscientemente. Como ela era? Mais em vez de espiar eu passei longe. Não queria que o Inu ficasse babando por uma novata._

- Inu eu te deixo aqui então. – _E o vi ele sorrindo. Meu coração disparou_. – Vai me dar um beijo de boa aula?

- Só em seus sonhos Kikyo... Sempai. – _Ele se virou e entrou na sala dele. Parecia perturbado._

- Meus sonhos sempre se tornaram realidade Inuyasha Taishô. Você sempre será parte deles. – _Sussurrei._

_Me virei então e fiquei paralisada. A roda da nova aluna tinha um dado um espaço pra ela passar, tornando possível que eu a visse._

- Não pode ser... – _E não podia mesmo_. – Ka...gome?

_Ela também me avistou porque parou abruptamente ignorando os comentários. Eu vi os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas e também sua mão levantar automaticamente para agarrar um colar._

-Kikyo? –_ e todo mundo ficou em silencio olhando para mim._

_Eu podia rir da cena se não fosse tão sério. Típica cena de novela. As duas gêmeas separadas se encontram de repente no meio de uma multidão, que estava atenta a cada gesto. Bem pessoas, eu não me importava nem um pouco com seus só podia pensar em uma coisa:_

- Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME – _E sai correndo e pulei no colo dela._

_Ela também chorava. Nos olhamos nos olhos e senti que podia ser eu novamente. Era os olhos da mamãe._

- Há quanto tempo! –_ ela sorria e chorava, eu podia sentir o quanto ela estava mudada. Parecia ter um rosto nobre, ela era linda, no sentido bonito mesm__o._ – Eu senti tanta a sua falta.- _Eu a abracei e olhei ao redor com raiva que ainda havia pessoas olhando. Eles disfarçadamente começaram a sair, dizendo coisas como "Oh que lindo", ou "Legal outra Kikyo". Franzi minha testa diante disso. Eu sabia que era odiada e amada mais isso era demais, não era pra envolver minha irmã nisso. Me separei relutante dela, segurando suas mãos em seguida._

- Nee-chan que sala você esta?

- No 2-B. Entrei atrasada na escola por causa de minhas viagens. E você?

- 3-A. Sou sua senpai – _E sorri. Era eu quem tinha nascido primeiro, com 50 segundos de diferença._

- Kikyo-onee-Senpai... Ficou muito grande _– E ela riu. Eu estava morrendo de saudades de seu sorriso_. – Posso chamar só de Kiky-nee?

_Sorrimos ambas agora. Ela me deu um beijo e gritou um te vejo depois, enquanto entrava na sala atrasada._

_Me virei para ir pra minha. Eu ia namorar o Inuyasha, reencontrei a minha irmã amada e estava no último ano da escola! Tinha coisa melhor?_

_Quando atravessei para entrar na sala de aula, passei debaixo de uma escada._

_Há um mito em que se você passa debaixo da escada, você viverá seu pior pesadelo. Agora eu podia ver o quanto essas bobagens não existiam. Eu estava dentro de um sonho lindo._

_Estava tudo bem._

* * *

**KAGOME POV's**

_Estava tudo bem._

_Me senti flutuar quando minha irmã me abraçou. Depois de tanto tempo fora eu realmente tinha voltado para casa._

_Como eu já estava atrasada eu não podia contar tudo o que eu queria pra ela. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que estava atrasada._

_Sai correndo, já que a minha sala era ali do lado._

-Até logo Kiky –Nee . – _E a vi sorrir._

_Bati na porta educadamente. O professor me viu e também ficou surpreso. Acho que minha irmã era famosa naquela escola. Me lembrei do ocorrido na hora em que eu entrei e senti minhas faces se esquentarem de raiva._

**IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!**

_Quem ele pensava que era? E roubou o meu primeiro beijo.O beijo do Kouga-Kun!_

_ Bem, não adiantava nada lembrar. Ele parecia ser aluno de outro ano, o do terceiro. Se era namorado da Kiky-nee então ela tinha um mau gosto._

_Ouvi o professor anunciando meu nome e então entrei na sala de aula._

_Me apresentei calmamente, olhando para o chão. Quando levantei meus olhos ouvi a maioria dos meninos suspirarem, e as meninas comentarem sobre meus olhos serem lentes de contato_.

_Olhei mais no fundo e vi o menino que tinha me agarrado de manhã. Embora meu interior clamasse por sangue, eu não demonstrei reação alguma, embora ele tenha se encolhido sobre meu olhar e escondido sua cabeça no caderno. Continuei a olhar a sala e meu coração parou: Kouga estava sentado todo sorridente, olhando para mim. Senti que ia desmaiar de tanto prazer ao rever aquele rosto tão familiar. Ele piscou pra mim e eu dei um sorriso secreto._

- Kagome pode se sentar ao lado do Kouga Fugioka. – _Meu professor sentiu minha alegria, porque também sorriu em volta. Acho que íamos nos dar bem._

_Caminhei até meu lugar, que pra minha sorte ela ao lado do Kouga. Para meu azar era na frente do pervertido que tinha me molestado._

- Fala Higurashi – _Kouga se inclinou e deu um beijo no meu rosto. Eu podia ter virado naquela hora e ganhado um beijo na boca, mais ainda estava em estado de nostalgia._

- Kouga-kun! Não deveria beijar estranhos – _e eu ri._

_O garoto estranho soltou um gemido de insatisfação. Eu o olhei com raiva sem que ninguém percebesse, só ele. Kouga acompanhou meu olhar e riu._

-Bem, acho que você nasceu pra mim mesmo Ká. Eu também odeio o Inuyasha. – _Ele apontou o dedo para o menino sentado atrás de mim_ – Cara de cachorro. - _E ele riu e também falou em alto bom som, pois Inuyasha – que era o nome do garoto ao que parecia – deu um pequeno sorriso._

-Eu também te odeio Lobo fedido. – _Ele se recusava a me olhar._

- É, todo mundo odeia todo mundo. – _Vi o garoto com um par de olhos ainda mais azuis que os meus gargalhar_ – Prazer Kagome Higurashi, eu sou Miroku Houshi. Este aqui – _Apontou para Inuyasha_ – É Inuyasha Taishô, irmão da menina mais popular da escola Sengoku, que, afinal, se parece muito com você.

_Senti os olhares curiosos de todos os estudantes na minha nuca._

_Eles eram... Irmãos? Algo estava muito errado._

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Houshi e Sr. Taishô – _disso com certa repugnância, o que ele deve ter percebido, pois ele levantou a cabeça com os olhos fervendo_ – E... Sobre a semelhança... Eu sou irmã gêmea da Kikyo Yusuna, quer dizer, da Kikyo Taishô.

_Ouvi todo mundo da sala suspirar em espanto. Senti uma mão nas minhas costas e uma morena de olhos muito castanhos me fitou sorrindo._

- Oi Kagome, eu sou Sango e este – _disse olhando para um rapaz alto que estava segurando a mão_ – é o...

_Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar._

- Houjo-kun!

- Hei baixinha, estamos grandinhos não é mesmo?

- Parece que todo o orfanato está aqui não? Eu, a Kiky-nee – _Senti Inuyasha estremecer_ – Kouga-kun e agora você Houjo-kun. Não poderia ser nada melhor.

- Agora que fomos apresentados, quer lanchar com agente no almoço? – _Sango ofereceu. Fiquei meia indecisa... E queria almoçar com minha irmã.Ela pareceu acompanhar os meus pensamentos, pois seus olhos se suavizaram ainda mais –_ Não se preocupe, a Kikyo também vai.

_Eu agradeci e aceitei. Me sentei e comecei a prestar atenção na aula._

_No decorrer do dia, depois de um almoço mais inusitado que eu já tive, senti que estava em um caos amoroso:_

_Eu amava é claro o Kouga-kun, mais tinha uma menina na sala da Kikyo que também amava ele, e me ficou lançando olhares não muito amigáveis que só não falou nada, porque minha irmã estava lá._

_Miroku, embora negasse quando eu perguntei, estava apaixonado pela Sango, que namorava o Houjo. Ela é que estava mesmo complicada, porque embora ela resistisse ao Miroku, só porque ele era também um grande pervertido – _influência do Inuyasha, claro_ – Ela também gostava dele._

_E o que mais me deixava perplexa era Inuyasha com a Kikyo._

_Ela é que estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo irmão dela, e eu sentia isso, acho que era óbvio demais. E ele parecia gostar dela, apesar de tudo. Eu não entendia o mal gosto dela. Ele era mal educado, agressivo, pervertido... Era o irmão mais novo dela ainda por cima. Sim ele era bonito. Mais não se comparava ao Kouga-kun._

_Eu não entendia nada. Isso porque era o primeiro dia na escola._

_Esse seria um longo ano. _

* * *

_Heeeey pessoas felizes (ou não) tudo bom com vocês? Este capítulo é pequeno (aaah :X) Maais é um dos mais importantes dessa fic : O reencontro da Ká e da Kiky :D_

_Eu só queria mostrar o quanto elas se amam de verdade. É mágico não?_

_Outra coisa que eu queria notificar é que eu percebi que eu esqueço de falar que o InuYasha não me pertence ( mais isso estraga o ritmo da minha imaginação) Então eu vou colocar uma vez ou outra, só pra ngm encher o sako :D_

_Respondendo as reviews das minhas** QUERIDAS**** leitoras!**_

**Nane-Chan: obrigada por gostar da minha fic, isso realmente anima qualquer escritora. Tem muita abobrinha pra acontecer ainda, e espero que você continue aqui me acompanhando :D Feliz 2010 pra você tbm -Pazeamorsempre ^^**

**H. Quinzel: Gostou mesmo do meu modo de escrita? Puxa! Valeu! Acho que eu tenho muitos pensamentos diferentes, então eu os uso como se fossem pessoas diferentes, um exemplo é a personalidade da Ka e da Kiky!. Acredite, quando você não tem nada pra fazer, você viaja com seus pensamentos ( A Stephanie Meyer Viaja geral e eu adoro as histórias dela *-*). Continue acompanhando e obrigada novamente ^^**

**krol-chan: É mesmo surpreendente a Kiky boazinha né? Continue acompanhando sim k-chan! O duro dessa fic vai ser retratar um amor em três, entre irmãos ainda por cima, mais isso eu vou mostrar em outro capítulo com mais detalhes ^^**

**Monino-chan: Certamente, incesto é uma coisa que me intriga e fascina (não, eu nunca vivi essa situação). Obrigada por postar novamente!**

**Má: HUHUHUHU ^^Não conheço nenhuma bah :D / Valeu por acompanhar minha fic Syoran :D**

**Rafuxaaa : A história mal começou, se acalma ^^ **

_Dadas as respostas, agradeço novamente por seu tempo aqui na Twin love!_

_Ja ne ~_


	4. Trambiques que dão certo E os que não!

**Capitulo 4 – Trambiques que dão certo... E os que não dão!**

**Twin Love ~ **

**KIKYO POV's**

**EU ESTAVA DESESPERADA!**

_Infelizmente meu irmão aprendeu a trancar a porta do quarto dele - que eu ainda não tinha a cópia da chave. _**AINDA**_. Fazia um mês desde que minha irmã e eu nos reencontramos – E também desde o quase sexo que eu e o Inu tivemos. Eu não tinha ganhado um momento á sós com ele depois daquilo. Minha irmã parecia odiar ele, motivo desconhecido. O que era mal. Muito mal._

_Eu tinha que fazer algo! Então eu me lembrei do meu sonho. Eu tinha um plano. Não pude deixar de sentir os chifrinhos do demônio - que nem aqueles que aparecem nos desenhos como Tom e Jerry – Aparecerem. E se eu queria que aquilo desse certo, eu teria que começar já. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número da pessoa que mais me pareceria interessada se outra certa pessoa também participasse disso._

- Ayame? Você quer ir... Para o parque de diversões?

**3 HORAS DEPOIS.**

_Olhei sorridente para Miroku. Ele parecia estar muito bravo que o Houjo também tinha sido convidado._

- Vamos nos divertir e mostrar para a Ká- Nee o quanto Tókio também pode ser divertida! – _eu comecei a minha encenação _– Bem vinda minha irmã!

_Ela sorriu. Vi que o Kouga ficou meio rosado enquanto observava ela. Acho que ele me devia uma pequena explicação._

- Kikyo _– Ayame deu um sorrisinho discreto. Ela também fazia parte da encenação_ – Somos em oito pessoas... Não dá para entrar todo mundo no brinquedo. Como vamos fazer?

- É ai que estes palitinhos – _que eu peguei por acaso, claro_- Entram na cena! – _Sorri sincera. Eu ia passar o dia todo com o Inu. Eu ia passar o dia todo com o Inu... Roda Gigante... Carrinho Bate-Bate... Túnel do amor! Ah! Eu mal esperava._ – Serão 4 pares. Nos encontraremos as 8h aqui na entrada! – E_u dei um passo para trás, de modo que Ayame pudesse ver onde estava o palitinho que o Kouga ia pegar. Ela deu um leve aceno com a cabeça, em sinal de entendimento. Por um momento eu me desequilibrei, fazendo minha mão tremer, mais nenhum dos palitos saiu do lugar._

_Kagome pegou o primeiro palito, Miroku em segundo, seguidos por Kouga, Inuyasha, Ayame, Sango e Houjo. Eu fui a ultima, claro._

- um, dois, três e...

_Todos olharam seus palitinhos. Olhei sorridente para Inuyasha. Ele seria meu par, quando notei que tinha escolhido o palito errado – A cor da dele era laranja e eu pintei o meu de vermelho. Daltônica? É... Eu me odiava. Pior é que a Ayame também confundiu a cor de verde água para azul. Os jovens de hoje são muito burros._**[N.A Não querer ofender os jovens, eu também sou distraída]**

_Olhei para a Kagome. Ela parecia não entender o porque ela tinha caído com o Inuyasha. Adeus tarde com o Inu... Roda Gigante... Carrinho Bate-Bate... Túnel do amor... Beijos... Eu queria chorar. Dei um sorrisinho nervoso e me aproximei da Kagome._

- Ei nee-chan... Será que não podemos tirar de novo?

- Não Kiky, regras são regras. Foi você quem impôs isso. _– Miroku estava contente de ter ficado com a Sango. Filho da mãe._

- Existe dupla de três pessoas?

_Todos me olhavam segurando a risada. Eu parecia desesperada._

**MAS É QUE EU ESTAVA!**

_Suspirei. Eu tinha caído com o Kouga, o que me fez sentir o instinto assassino da Ayame nas minhas costas. _

- Vamos acabar com isso _– Murmurei. Me virei e senti o Kouga fitando raivoso a Kagome e o Inuyasha. O que aqueles dois tinham? Precisava descobrir. Mais não agora._

_Tava na hora de brincar de gato e rato._

**INUYASHA POV'S**

_Kikyo... Morra._

_Depois de conseguir evitar a irmã dela durante um mês ela me dá essa mancada. Será que ela só pensava nela mesma? Ela não podia pensar que eu estava com medo de que a irmã dela pudesse abrir a boca, que eu quase estrupei ela no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos? É claro que a Kagome Higurashi não diria uma palavra. Ela mal olhava na minha cara. E a minha situação estava boa assim._

_Olhei para ela por um bom momento. Ela se virou rapidamente e me pegou na minha avaliação._

- Então... Sozinhos... – _ela parecia sem graça._

_Eu puxei o máximo de ar que podia e comecei: _

- Olhe eu sinto muito pelo ocorrido naquela manhã. Juro que não era com você, acho que você já percebeu. E bem, eu não tenho nada com a sua irmã. Eu só quero tentar esquecer tudo isso pra voltar a minha vida ao normal. _– Eu dei um sorriso sem-graça e estiquei meu dedo mindinho_ – Amigos?

- Por hoje sim. Mais quero que você saiba que eu não vou te perdoar. Você não sabe beijar com gentileza.

_Ai, aquilo tinha ferido meu ego de homem romântico. Eu fiz pose de cavalheiro e dei meu braço pra ela._

- Se quiser, eu posso tentar ser gentil hoje e acabar o dia com um longo e doce beijo – _Precisava maneirar o meu sarcasmo_ – E podemos terminar na sua...

- Só ser cavalheiro basta. – _ela colocou o braço no meu e me olhou com um ar de criança_ – Vamos Chevalier.

_Ótimo, pelo menos hoje consegui hastear a bandeira branca._

_Durante o dia todo, nos divertimos. Ela era boa no carrinho bate-bate, mais eu era melhor em atirar coisas em patos. Montanha russa, Twister, elevador... Nem sabia que podia me divertir com uma garota assim. Nos tocávamos uma vez ou outra, mais ela sempre retirava a mão rapidamente. Eu sentia meu coração bater mais depressa._

_Senti que estava sendo seguido também. Eu olhava, olhava mais não via nada. Vez ou outra a Kiky me encontrava de repente, como se estivesse me esperando. Aquilo era bizarro. Ela ficou bastante estressada por eu trancar meu quarto durante a noite. Era para nosso próprio bem._

_Entardeceu e eu nem tinha percebido. O rosto da Kagome estava vermelho de divertimento. O brilho nos olhos dela também era lindo de se ver, principalmente enquanto estávamos correndo, numa aposta._

- Ganhei – _Ela riu. Nada era mais justo que terminar o dia na roda gigante –_ Vai ter que ir Higurashi.

- Acho que minha irmã não vai gostar.

- Quem faz dupla comigo aqui? Kikyo ou você? Quem perdeu a aposta?

_Eu estava sendo teimoso. Nem eu sabia o por que. Ela me olhou, e embora a boca não sorrisse, eu sabia que ela estava se divertindo, só de olhar para seus olhos._

- Quem está apaixonada por você? Eu ou a Kikyo? _– Ela deu uma risada nervosa. Tinha certeza que ela era contra incesto._ – Abra os olhos Taishô.

_Eu fiquei em silencio por um instante. Ela tinha lógica, mais essa lógica não fazia sentido!_

- Preciso de um manual pra entender as garotas. Mas você vai comigo. – _Eu a peguei no colo no momento em que ela soltava um grito de divertimento. Tinha poucos casais na Roda Gigante, entre eles a Ayame e o Houjo. Estranhamente, a cara de tédio deles me animou. Ouvi palmas, e percebi que os outros casais me deixavam passar com a Kagome no colo. Me virei com um sorriso largo._

- Ela não quer admitir que me ama.

_O maquinador parou a roda e eu entrei sobre gritos e aplausos, e mais gritos – da Kagome – E a sentei._

- Sossega Higurashi. Pedi pra que nos parem bem lá em cima. Quero te dar as boas vindas do meu modo.

_Ela resmungou algo e se sentou do meu lado. Demos duas voltas, e já tinha escurecido, uma linda lua cheia aparecia no céu. Sorri com sarcasmo. Um clima desses me levaria a acreditar que eu devia estar com a Kagome nesse exato momento. Ouvi ela suspirar. Me virei e passei os braços na sua cintura. Ela se retesou._

- Calma, eu não vou te atacar. Não sou assim.

- Vai saber... - _Ela olhou para fora e viu os fogos que marcava o encerramento de mais um dia de sábado. Eram realmente lindos. Senti a roda parar bem no alto, de modo que dava a impressão de poder tocar os fogos._

-Higur... – _Eu estaquei. Os fogos criavam um brilho diferente nos olhos dela. Ela também olhou pra mim. Acho que eu não sabia qual coração batia mais alto naquela hora. Se era o meu ou o dela. Senti meu rosto esquentar, enquanto via o rosto dela ficando mais e mais vermelho. Todo o som que havia no parque tinha silenciado, como se estivesse aguardando esse momento. Não tinha horas, nem dias, nem acidente de primeiro dia de aula. Me inclinei devagar. Não queria assustar ela, ou a m_im _mesmo... Eu só queria ficar com aquela lembrança pra sempre. Ela também estava se aproximando._

_ O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

**KAGOME POV's**

_Voltamos ás 8h. Todo mundo estava lá com diferentes expressões. Miroku e Sango estavam mais agitados, com um leve aborrecimento. Acho que o Miroku tinha levado outro tapa da Sango, porque vi a marca no rosto dele. O Houjo e a Ayame pareciam estar com tédio. A Kiky-nee e o Kouga pareciam ter se divertido. Eu não sabia como estava a minha cara, mais o Inuyasha estava... Diferente._

_Me lembrei da cena do nosso quase beijo e senti meu rosto se afoguear. Vi o olhar da Sango em mim. Ela tinha se tornado uma amiga inestimável nesse ultimo mês. Também senti o Kouga olhado desconfiado para mim. Ele fez um sinal com a mão para segui-lo._

_Olhei para o Inuyasha, que ainda estava estranho, e o segui._

_Ele parou enfrente de uma barraquinha de maças do amor. Eu ri. Meu coração batia descompassado, mais não era igual a da roda gigante, com o Inuyasha. Era morno como um abraço. Era aquilo o que eu queria._

- Eu... – _Ele tirou um pequeno embrulho e retirou dois colares de lá_. – Senti ciúmes de você hoje, com o Inuyasha.

_Eu ri ainda mais alto._

- Não precisava ter ciúmes dele. Você sabe que eu...- _minha voz foi falhando. Quando eu ia conseguir admitir que eu amava ele?_

- Eu? – _Ele me instigou a continuar_ – Kagome _– Ele pegou minhas mãos esse aproximou do meu rosto_ – Me fale...

_Sua voz era muito sedosa. Eu resistiria?_

- Nada não...

- Bem Kagome... Eu...

- Eu...? – _Me senti estranha. Ele ia dizer que me amava também? Diga logo!_

-Eu... Ah você sabe, é aquilo.

- Aquilo... _– Instiguei-o a continuar._

**FALA LOGO HOMEM! **

_Ele deu um longo nos meus olhos e sorriu._

- Eu não queria apressar as coisas. Mais te vendo com o Inuyasha, eu não consegui agüentar de fúria. Kagome eu te amo, me ouviu bem? Desde que éramos pequenos. Seu sorriso é como o sol pra mim, ilumina tudo. Quando eu fiquei sabendo que você ia viajar eu fiquei louco. Queria ter ido com você, mais meus pais não deixaram, e sua mãe também não gosta de mim – _Ele riu durante a memória. Ele respirou fundo e senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas._ – Você quer namorar comigo?

_Fiquei sem fala por um instante. Isso era tudo o que eu queria._

**SIM,SIM,SIM!**

_Mais porque não saía?_

_A memória do Inuyasha me veio à cabeça, e meu coração tentou expulsa-lá._

- Não, não se importe com o meu coração, ele não vai parar de bater... Na sua frente. Pode falar algo? Eu realmente preciso da sua resposta. -_ Ele sorriu nervoso._

_Eu percebi o tom de medo por debaixo de sua impaciência._

_Eu apenas sorri e pulei em seu colo. Ele colocou o colar, com o "K" gravado em um arroz em um tubinho e me beijou. Tudo na minha cabeça derreteu e eu respondi o beijo intensamente. Ele tinha uma língua macia. Sim ele tinha pegada. Daquelas que eu sempre sonhei._

_Me separei lentamente e dei a mão pra ele. Ele pareceu satisfeito._

- Esse foi o melhor sim que eu já recebi na vida.

_Eu estava explodindo de felicidade. Fomos andando e quando chegamos ao portão, todos já tinham ido._

_Não sei por que, mais uma ponta de tristeza passou por mim._

_Estava tudo bem... Mais aquela tristeza ainda ficou ali até na hora em que fechei meus olhos para dormir._

* * *

É ISSO AEEEEEEE \Õ

Mais um capítulo de Twin Love **esta semana** e nem metade da história foi postada anda!

Eu queria me matar por não postar o que aconteceu na roda gigante... mais como eu sei o que acontece e vocês não, me alivia um pouco (eeeeee escritora chata :} ) [**/fato**

Respondendo as Reviews das **minhas preciosas leitoras e do meu querido syoran** ^^ :

**Má: Sou contra preconceito ^^ • Obrigada por estar presente na minha história ^^**

**H. Quinzel: Obrigada por toda a inspiração que você me mandou. Graças a isso eu consegui concluir um Capitulo pendente ^__^ • Obrigada pela sua participação!**

**krol-chan: K-chan *-* SUDHSUDH, é mesmo, deve ser muito... chato pra elas lutarem contra si, e ao mesmo tempo preservar o amor delas; Mais por enquanto a Kiky tá de boa. A vida deles vai complicar do cap 6 pra frente ^^' (Não devia estar revelando isso, mais não é um spoiller totalmente revelado) • Continue me acompanhando *-***

**J. Oliveira : Beeeeem vinda leitora ^^ \õ (mais uma pra mim torturar) HUHUHUHUHU (risada tomada emprestada do Naraku {clássico}) Vai acontecer muuuuita coisa ^^ Obrigada por acompanhar essa história **_-pazeamor_

**Regina-Thirteenth Key: Obrigada por comentar ! Acredite, as criticas ajudam tanto quanto um bom elogio. Isso faz o equilíbrio de um escritor. A Kikyo nunca foi uma vilã realmente. Só capacho. Por isso eu gosto dela. Já a Ká... Bem tem muita coisa pra acontecer pra revelar... a personalidade por vir \õ**

_Dadas as devidas respostas á vocês eu me despeço com um _beijo do gordo.

_ja ne ~_


	5. Sobre amizades e desesperaças

**EEEEEEI PESSOAS*-***

**Antes de mais nada, gostaria que vocês fizesse um minuto de silencio pelos Haitianos e os Brasileiros que morreram nesse terrivel terremoto! :X**

* * *

Desculpe a minha demora, não tinha essa intenção :X Aqui está mais um novo capitulo de Twin Love. Não sei se ele é inutil ou não (como eu posso dizer isso da minha fic?) mais faz parte! Devem estar estranhando que eu estou falando no começo da história e não no final. BEM é que aqui teremos a participação do nosso querido **FLASHBACK (\õ)**. Então, sempre que a fala estiver **entre X blábláblá X** é um **FLASHBACK** ^^ Responderei as reviews no fim do capitulo!

até :}

**CAPITULO 5: SOBRE AMIZADES E DESESPERANÇAS**

**Twin Love ~ **

**KIKYO POV's**

- Eu acho que devemos votar no Naraku novamente - _Apontei para meu colega ao lado_ - Ele está fazendo um ótimo trabalho aqui nesta escola, por isso eu confio nele _- Ouvi alguns murmurios de aprovação e me virei com um sorriso pronto para Naraku Tsumuya _- Vamos fazer um ótimo trabalho este ano capitão.

_E de novo aquele sentimento estranho me bate. Sempre quando eu olho para o misterioso Naraku, eu me sinto distante. Seus olhos eram de um negro muito escuro, e pareciam esconder a vastidão de um universo inteiro._

Ele me fascinava.

- Obrigada Kikyo. - _Ele sorriu para mim e se virou para a turma_. - Vamos fazer um ótimo trabalho sim?

_Com um grito de entusiasmo, a sala celebra. Só que meus pensamentos já estavam longe dali. _

**X Na noite anterior**

_**O que será que o Inuyasha está fazendo? AAAAAAI DROGA! - Saio da minha cama e me encaminho para o quarto do meu irmão. Eu ainda não tinha a porcaria da chave. MAS eu ia aprender a arrombar portas com o Miroku amanhã, então eu ia ficar chupando dedo só por hoje. Encosto a minha cabeça na porta. Ele estava sonhando. Será que era comigo? Meu coração começou a bater descompaçado. **_

_**- **_**Porque não pode ficar comigo? Eu não farei nada contra você. - **_**Ele estava falando de nós dois? Eu fico com você - eu queria gritar - Me deixe entrar ai no seu quarto que eu te faço feliz. Apurei mais meus ouvidos e ordenei para que meu coração parasse de bater tão alto.**_** - K... Kagome não se vá com as flores...**

_**Meu rosto foi ficando frio. Não vá com as flores? Puxa isso era bem gay. e... Kagome? Acho que a saudade tinha me afetado, porque eu tinha ouvido totalmente errado o nome. Ou a porta era grossa demais. Ele só podia ter dito Kikyo. Porque nós nos pertenciamos. Sempre. Me levantei quase caindo da porta dele e me diriji ao meu quarto. Eu não sabia ainda se podia enganar meu coração duas vezes. **_**X **

- Kikyo? - _Ayame estalava os dedos na minha frente _- Terra para Kiky!

- Oi... Oi Me-chan. - _Ela passou a mão pela minha testa e sua cara ficou com a expressão de preocupada _- Eu estou bem -E_la me sentou na minha carteira e se sentou na minha cadeira_

- Kiky, você está mesmo bem? O que aconteceu? Foi o Inuyasha outra vez?

_Ayame Ferreira Mazukato era a minha melhor amiga depois da Kagome. Bem, ela sabia muita coisa sobre mim que a Kagome ainda não sabia. Nos conhecemos na 4° Série, quando ela se mudou do Brasil para cá com o seu pai, já que sua mãe tinha sofrido um acidente e acabou sendo achada morta numa das enchetes que teve por lá. Ao longo dos anos, sempre nos confidenciamos. Eu sobre o Inuyasha e ela sobre o Kouga._

_- _Não... É eu mesma, não me sinto disposta hoje.

_Ela sorriu. Eu nunca conseguia enganar ela._

- O que ele aprontou? - _Ela coçou a cabeça _- é o lance da porta trancada?

-É... Também. Mais é que... -_ O sinal toca _- Bem, vamos indo para o intervalo, que eu te conto tudo.

_Ela hesitou na cadeira e quando seus olhos se voltaram para mim, estavam cheios de lágrimas._

- Não quero ir ver o Kouga e a sua irmão Kiky. - _ela tentava limpar em vão as lágrimas que escorriam. Que bom que a sala estava quase vazia - Só Naraku que estava lá olhando para nós duas. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e saiu fechando a porta_. - O que aconteceu? Me-chan, conta!

-É- é qu-ue sua-a irmã tá n-namorando o Kouga-a. Eu _- Ela deu um longo suspiro _- Não quero encarar eles.

_Uma coisa se moveu no meu interior naquele momento. E eu senti vergonha daquele sentimento. Era puro alivio. Se o Inuyasha tentasse algo com a Ka-nee, nunca daria certo. Uma porque eu não ia deixar e outra, porque ela gostava do Kouga._

- Calma Me-chan. _- Eu me lembrei do parque, quando eu estimulei o Kouga a me contar tudo sobre ele e a Kagome. Ele ficou possesso no final quando e sugeri algo sobre a Ká-nee e o Inu _- Ele vai cair em si e vai descobrir que você é a mulher pra ele. Você vai descobrir algo para separa-los não? Eu sei que vai.

- Você não é a favor do namoro deles? - _Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando, esperando a negativa._

- Olha, eu sou a favor da felicidade. Eu espero que vocês duas possam resolver seus problemas Me-chan. No fim sempre se resolvem. - _Me levantei da carteira e caminhei até a porta. _- Agora vamos, e limpe essas lágrimas Me-chan. Você é mais forte que isso.

_Ela assentiu e eu fui andando na frente. Só não prestei atenção as ultimas palavras de Ayame._

- Meus problemas vão se resolver em breve. E eu não vou ser a ultima a chorar.

* * *

**INUYASHA POV'S**

_Onde... Cama... Quarto... Kikyo... Confere..._

- Kikyo, sai da cama.

_Abri meus olhos lentamente e olhei ao redor. Não tinha nenhuma Kikyo. Era apenas minha imaginação. Uma imaginação muito, mais muito imaginativa. Uma imaginação muito imaginativa muito, mais muito enorme. E erótica. Mais eu sabia que não era a Kikyo quem eu estava procurando._

Suspiro.

_Quantas vezes eu havia sonhado com aqueles olhos azuis?_

_A escola também não estava ajudando - Tinhamos o projeto de escolher o presidente estudantil - Que para minha infelicidade, eu e a Higurashi tinhamos sidos indicados. Ela por ser esperta e ter demonstrado, e eu por... Bem nem sei ao certo, mais fui indicado. A Sango foi escolhida para ser nossa acessora e a classe da Kikyo também estava competindo, com o Naraku eleito ao cargo. Ele me assustava, de verdade._

- Inuyasha? ACORDA INU-KUN! _- Sango começou a me balançar de um lado para outro e depois me beliscou._

- Ai San, não faz isso -_ Massageei o local do beliscão que ia ficando vermelho _- Eu não sou um Miroku na vida. Quer dizer, saco de pancadas.

- HAHA, muito engraçado - Ela mostrou a lingua e se sentou na minha frente - Ele falou de mim... Quer dizer - _Eu olhei ela dando uma risada_ - Só pra me certificar que ele não fala besteiras _- E ela mordeu o lábio inferior._

- San, porque você não abandona o Houjo Cuequinha* e fica logo de uma vez com o Miroku? Ele pode ser pervertido, mais vocês nasceram um para o outro. E essa conversa é para você ter com uma amiga e não comigo!

- Você cumpre o papel perfeitamente! E pare de chamar ele de Cuequinha - _Ela passou a mão pelo rosto _- E você? Como anda com a Kiky?

_Dei um sorriso perverso._

- Resolvi o problema já. Chaves na porta. Elas podem ser uma grande ajuda. _- Sango sorriu e olhou para Kagome, no momento em que ela dava uma risada de algo que o lobo fedido tinha dito._

- O que você tem com ela Inuyasha? _- Sango voltou seu olhar para mim. Ela era minha melhor amiga. E uma das poucas pessoas que eu tenho respeito._

- Eu? Nada. -_ E a olhei de soslaio. Eu tinha feito muito isso, contra a minha vontade é claro, mais tudo o que ela fazia me hipnotizava. _

- Eu percebi o quanto você a olha. - _Maldita melhor amiga _- Você sabe que ela e o Kouga estão ficando né?

_Fiquei em silencio por um instante. Aquela informação não batia com a que eu tinha._

- Ela é rápida não? -_ Falei com um tom de amargura exagerada, que eu não pretendia _- Nem faz 2 meses que ela...

- Eles se conhecem desde que ela estava no orfanato - _Sango sustentava uma cara de aborrecida _- E ela é apaixonada por ele desde sempre. Você nem a conhece e já a julga. Que tipo de pessoa você é?

_Sango se levantou e passou ao meu lado, brava, indo para a carteira do Houjo. Eu tinha dado um fora. Eu não era assim. Era ela quem me deixava assim. Porque eu sempre precisava colocar a culpa em alguém? Porque não admitia que era A MINHA CULPA. Ouvi o sinal e me levantei da carteira. Instantes depois senti alguém me batucar:_

- Ei Taishô, o que você acha disso?_ - E Kagome me mostra uma proposta de eleição com um lindo sorriso. Suco em vez de água nos bebedouros._

- Pra maternidade e doentes físicos, acho que vão gostar, se for o seu caso.

O sorriso dela se desfez.

- Precisa ser tão grosso assim? -_ E ela se vira para sair da sala. Por Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? _

_Me levanto rapidamente e corro para alcança-lá._

- Ei Higurashi, desculpa. - _Ela continuou a andar, me ignorando _- É que eu não...

- Porque você é tão grosso? -_ E ela vira -se para mim_ - Eu só tava brincando!

- Eu sei é que... - _Peguei o máximo de ar que os meu pulmões podiam aguentar e a segurei pelo cutuvelo, encarando-a nos olhos -_ Você não me deixa dormir direito.

_Ela desviou deus olhos por um momento._

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso - _Sua voz foi muito fria. -_ Mais não desconte suas emoções em mim. - _Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Kikyo estava se aproximando -_ Agora me solte, não quero confusão para mim. Principalmente se o seu nome estiver no meio.

Eu a soltei lentamente. Não era a resposta que eu queria ouvir, mais aquilo era um 'não' pra qualquer pergunta futura que viesse a fazer. Eu só não esperava que isso me trazesse tanto alivio. Kikyo chegou e dando um beijo rápido em mim puxou Kagome para o lado e começou a bombardea-lá com perguntas.

Fui em frente, mais não sabia bem o que fazer. O ar estava frio demais.

***[/N.A. : apelido inventado, e sua história será contada mais p/ fente!]**

* * *

_E acaboooou *---*_

_AEEE \õ_

_Antes de mais nada, queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso :X (denovo;*) Estava com conjutivite (NÃOOPEGUEM, não vale a pena) E como não tem net em casa tive que esperar para melhorar ^^_

_E respondendo as REVIEWS das minhas leitoras e leitor *-*_

**H. Quinzel: Oooooooooh*-* Obrigada por acompanhar aminha fic T__T Sua inspiração será sempre bem-vinda! **

**Regina-Thirteenth Key : Acredite, eu tiro as vezes minhas idéias da sua fanfic! Não querendo puxar saco nem tals, é que você é uma excelente escritora. E eu gosto que os meus personagens falem do seu ponto de vista. É interessante descobrir que uma situação pode ser vista a mil faces por diferentes pessoas. Obrigada por vir!**

**Marckdiego: Claro que lembrei de você *-* ****Obrigada por acompanhar!**

**Nane-chan *-*: Curiosidade matou o gato, o que não é um problema, pois ele tem sete vidas (olha que eu já com 6 delas acabadas –' ) Obrigada por ficar ansiosa na minha fic (uau, eu que geralmente fico, não sabia que existia leitoras que nem euzinha ake \o|o|o/ Continue por aquii *-***

**k-chan ^^: Pode deixar que eu deixo você curiosa! Valeu por me apoiar! ****Adoro'**

**Ay-chan g: Bem vinda a Twin Love ^^ **

**Gabrielle: Eu também odeio erros ortográficos em uma história, dá arrepios :X Eu vi alguns na minha história, mais quando eu os corrijo e passo minha história para o fanfiction, eles retornam –' Obrigada por acompanhar ^^**

**Não percam o próximo capitulo de TWIN LOVE **_[ as coisas vão esquentar ^^]_

_Ja ne ~_


	6. Que comecem as provas!

**Capítulo 6: QUE COMECEM AS PROVAS.**

**Twin Love ~**

**KAGOME POV'S**

"_**-Higur... – Ele parou. Eu observava os fogos de artifício. Como eram lindos! Fiquei curiosa de como Inuyasha estava. Olhei para ele e o encontrei me observando. Meu coração começou a bater rápido demais. Mais o coração dele também estava audível. Senti meu rosto ficar muito quente e eu sabia que estava corando. Os fogos criavam uma imagem irreal dele. Ele estava realmente brilhando. Ele começou a se inclinar, bem devagar, como se não quisesse que algum gatinho com medo se assustasse ainda mais. Acho que eu era o gato. Sem consciência, me inclinei também. Fechei meus olhos, a luz que vinha dele atrapalhava. Ele procurou minha mão para que entrelaçássemos os dedos e quando meus lábios iam de encontro o dele, abri meus olhos novamente, somente para encontrar o Kouga no lugar do Inuyasha.**_

**- Kagome, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Porque? PORQUE?"**

_Me levanto da cama rapidamente. Calma... Era só um sonho. Somente um maldito sonho... _**UM MALDITO SONHO QUE FAZIA 3 DIAS QUE NÃO SAIA DA MINHA MENTE!**

Calma – _sim eu conversava comigo mesma_ – já passou. _Respirei e inspirei lentamente o ar. Olhei o despertador: 6:30h da manhã. Eu já ia ter que acordar logo, logo._

_Sai das cobertas quentinhas e entrei no banheiro para tomar banho. Porque eu estava tendo esses sonhos? Eu não queria nem saber. Segurei o colar que o Kouga tinha me dado representando as alianças. – Desliguei o chuveiro e me enxuguei. Era melhor não pensar muito naquilo. Mais sempre que eu pensava naquilo aquele ser pervertido invadia minha mente. Inuyasha. _

- Bem, é melhor você pensar melhor Kagome _– Falei em voz alta. Quem sabe isso não entrava na minha cabeça?_ – Inuyasha não quer nada com você, você quer o Kouga, e a Kikyo quer o Inuyasha.

_Não. Eu não tinha me convencido ainda._

_Deixa isso quieto __**– a anjinha da minha cabeça estava dizendo**__ – Você não tem que ir a fundo. Às vezes, nem todas as respostas que procuramos são as que apreciamos ao fim de uma história._

_Mais você não quer saber a resposta Kagome? – __**agora era a diabinha**__ – Porque seus pensamentos estão NELE? Porque tudo leva a ELE? Vai ficar se remoendo?_

_Como as duas partes da minha consciência estavam corretas, eu tinha que apelar para um meio termo. Ia deixar isso pra depois. Me troquei e fui tomar café. Como o Shipoou não estava em casa dessa vez, eu tive todo o tempo para meus pensamentos. Afinal, era já a época de provas. O tempo estava passando rápido, e meu pai tinha conseguido fixar aqui no Japão. Não queria me separar da Kiky-nee nem do Kouga... Meu namorado._

_Sorri. Repassei os últimos beijos na sala de aula, nas grandes arvores de sakura que já estavam quase na época de florir, em casa. Tinham se tornado ultimamente mais quente. Eu não estava preparada caso... E Inuyasha me aparece nas minhas lembranças outra vez._

**X Porque você é tão grosso? - E eu me viro para ele - Eu só tava brincando!**

**- Eu sei é que... - Ele respira profundamente. Aquele gesto quase me fez sorrir. Depois ele me olha nos olhos, segurando meu cotovelo. Ele tinha as mãos firmes - Você não me deixa dormir direito. X**

_Bem, eu não estava preparada para aquilo. E o que eu tinha haver? Nada... Nada!_

- JA-KEN-PÔ! Ganhei - _Sango pegou o ultimo sanduíche de presunto -_ NINGUÉM ganha de mim nisso.

_Estávamos na casa da minha nee-san. Estava começando a semana de provas, e em breve as férias de verão, junto com o festival de Tanabata¹. Como não tínhamos nada pra fazer, minha irmã resolveu dar uma festa de estudos. O Objetivo? Desconhecido. Aparentemente era pra estudar, mais até agora houve guerra de travesseiros, briga por sanduíches, segredos e claro, espiadas. O quarto ao lado, era o quarto do Inuyasha. Daqui eu conseguia ouvir o Kouga e ele batendo boca. Suspirei. O que mais falta? Minha irmã estava ansiosa o tempo inteiro._

- Kiky, pode ir lá. _- Sango disse pela milésima vez_ - Se você for, quem sabe teremos paz para estudar?

- Falou a CDF _- Kiky-nee se inclinou de modo que seu rosto ficou meio_ - Vai me dizer que não quer saber o que o Miroku está fazendo?

_Sango ficou vermelha. Só não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha. Ouvi a porta do tatami ² sendo aberta. Dela apareceu uma mulher que eu conhecia de algum lugar... Mais como era linda! Os cabelos eram longos até a cintura. Os olhos eram de uma cor de chocolate e mel que fiquei encantada. Mas de onde era que..._

- Obrigada nee-san - _Kiky-nee abraçou a mulher. Fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes. Como ela podia ter outra irmã? EU que era_. **A UNICA** - Pessoal essa é minha cunhada, Rin DeWitt Taishô. _Fiquei boquiaberta. - _Rin De Witt_? A superstar que largou uma carreira inteira de sucesso para se casar com um misterioso homem? Era ELA? Me levantei lentamente. Eu amava as canções dela. Limpei a garganta e cantei um trecho : _

_**Doushittara jibun no koto daisuke ni dareryn darou nante**_

_**Como você pode me amar tanto assim**_

_**Motto Motto jibun no koto wo daisuki ni nareru nara**_

_**Mais e mais me amar tanto assim?**_

_**Naritakatta jibun to nareru jibun wa itsumo chigatte iru**_

_**Me acostumei com o que eu queria me tornar, mas estou mudando**_

_**Narinakatta jibun ja nakutesote koso watashi datte**_

_**Não que não tenha me acostumado, essa sou eu, com certeza**_

_**Kimi no maboroshi yo**_

_**É um fantasma de você**_

_**Tatakatte'ru tenshi**_

_**Como um anjo guerreiro**_

- Ora, uma fã - _Ela sorriu._ - Essa música foi feita para o irmão dela. Minha ultima música.

- Espero que toda a felicidade que você buscava você tenha conseguido Rin-sama.

- Oh sim. Quando você sente que a felicidade está chamando, você pode largar tudo, porque a felicidade vai te acompanhar. _- Ela caminhou até mim e segurou nos meus ombros -_ Quando ela chama, atende-a. -_ Todo mundo do quarto ficou quieto -_ Em todo caso, aqui está Kikyo. Não abusa mais, to devendo dois favores para o Sesshoumaru já -_ Ela suspirou _- O que eu não faço por você?

_Ouvi a porta do tatami mais uma vez e um homem deslumbrante entrou por ela. Seus cabelos prateados traziam um perfume muito agradável, frio e quente ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos, da cor de ouro em fogo fitaram toda sala, antes de se dirigirem a Rin._

- Se eu tivesse uma felicidade dessas é claro que eu largaria tudo - _Ouvi Sango murmurar para Ayame e ela concordar fielmente._

- Rin, você tem que parar de mimar a Kikyo. - _Ele revirou os olhos quando ela apenas deu um pequeno sorriso -_ Quando nossa casa ficar pronta em Kyoto, o que você vai fazer o que para suprir as necessidades de mimar _ela?_ - _E apontou para Kiky-nee._

- Sesshy - _Ela disse calmamente. Mas eu senti que ele ficou momentaneamente paralisado. Aquilo ia ser legal _- Quando não tiver mais a Kikyo, ai, acho que vai estar na hora de fazermos algo a respeito. _- Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Era maléfico_ - Você não acha?

_Ele bufou e murmurando algo como ninguém tinha mais respeito com o homem da relação, saiu do quarto._

- Bem, deixa eu ir lá fazer as pazes - _Seu sorriso aumentou mais um pouco e até eu senti a excitação dela_ - Vê se não exagera está bem? Izahoi e o Inutaishô já estão bravos por você ter arrombado a porta do Inuyasha.

- Ta bom – Kiky-nee pegou o WalkTalk da mão da Rin e mandou um beijo, enquanto Rin DeWitt saia.

- Você podia ter me contado que era ela sua cunhada! - _Exclamei. Eu tinha direito de ficar brava._

- Ciúmes nee-chan?

- Você sabe que sim. - _Ela ficou séria _

- Desculpa Nee-chan, mais eu acho esse seu ciúme bobo. Você é minha irmã. Mais ela também é importante pra mim. Pode entender isso?

_Tive que sorrir. Mais eu estava com raiva. Ouvi uma explosão de gargalhadas. Ayame, Sango e Kiky-nee estavam em volta do WalkTalk, e a voz do Miroku saia dolorida do aparelho._

- Eu ia saber que ia pegar sem querer a bosta do DVD?

- Miroku, isso não é desculpa - _A voz do Kouga parecia excitada_ - Onde você arrumou isso cara? Eu procurei por meses!

- Deixa a Kagome ouvir você falar nisso assim - _Houjo falava tranquilamente. Ele sempre tinha sido assim._

- A questão agora é assistir ou não. - _Miroku ainda tinha uma nota de angustia na voz._

-É melhor não, sabe? Depois que um IDIOTA ensinou a Kikyo a arrombar portas, ela entra e sai do meu quarto quando quer. To até pensando em colocar correntes.

- É bom saber disso - _Ouvi Kiky-nee murmurando._

- Eu não sei do que você está reclamando Inuyasha. Você não são irmãos de sangue são? E alias a Kikyo é muito gostosa _- Vi Sango apertar um pouco as mãos._

- ELA É MINHA IRMÃ - _Ele exclamou. Então, o pervertido tinha consciência disso? Bem, menos um ponto de negatividade pra ele._

- Não, você não a vê assim. Isso apenas é uma desculpa não é? Eu te conheço Inuyasha. Você pode enganar a si mesmo mais não os outros - _Houjo falou calmamente, e todos, dos dois quartos, ficaram quietos. O Houjo me surpreendeu desta vez. Não pensei que era tão amigo do Inuyasha._

- É isso ai Houjo-kun! Me apóia! - _Kikyo tinha um sorriso no rosto, e Sango estava preocupada._

- Inuyasha - _Miroku falou baixo_ - Vamos assistir ou não?

_Outra explosão de risadas._

- Eu não me responsabilizo por nada.

_Ouvimos alguém andar pelo quarto, e o barulho de molas. Depois, o chiado de uma TV._

- É isso mesmo belezinha. Aumenta o som Miroku _- Kouga parecia ansioso demais com o tal DVD. O que podia ser? Depois de um instante de silêncio ouvimos gemidos e a respiração suspensa de Kouga e Miroku._

- Não acredito _- Ayame estava segurando a risada_ - Ele trouxe filme pornô.

_Kikyo fez uma cara de nojo e deu de ombros. Sango se levantou e vermelha se encaminhou para a porta._

- Sango, não vai lá! _- Levantei meus olhos do caderno e a puxei._

**- ELES SÃO UM BANDO DE PERVERTIDOS!**

- Seu namorado também está lá.

- E você acha que eu não sei - _Ela lançou um olhar de dar medo._

- Quer se vingar depois? Vamos nos vingar San. Eu tenho um plano.

- Interessante – _Kikyo se postou ao meu lado e fez um chifrinho na minha cabeça_ – Do que precisamos?

- Um quarto, um balde de água, uma caneta que não pode ser retirada a tinta por um dia e uma arrombadora de portas – Kikyo sorriu e levantando-se do meu lado murmurou:

- Ah, vamos nessa!

**3h15 DA MANHÃ**

**PLANO INFALIVEL DEMON GIRLS DA KAGOME**

**PARTE UM – MIROKU/SANGO**

- Porque eu tenho que cuidar dele? – _Sango olhou brava para mim e olhou para os meninos dormindo estirados no colchão que estava no chão._

- Porque você sabe que provavelmente o Houjo não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele é puro – _Kikyo sussurrava. _ – E Você bem sabe que quer se vingar do Miroku por leva- lo para o mau caminho.

- É... Você tem razão. Passa a água. – _Ayame se virou para mim, que continuava de fora do quarto do Inuyasha e apontou para o balde de água. Ela ainda não falava comigo. Peguei o balde de água e passei. Ela foi até Sango e deu uma risada. Sango levantou a mão de Miroku bem lentamente e colocou na água. – _Espero que esteja usando fraldas querido, porque de manhã eu vou tirar fotos. E elas não vão ficar só na máquina.

_Ela se virou e antes de sair, deu um beijo no rosto de Houjo. Ela realmente gostava dele. Então pra quê se sentir assim por Miroku? Eu não a entendia, mais um dia eu ia perguntar._

**3h30 DA MANHÃ**

**PLANO INFALIVEL DEMON GIRLS DA KAGOME**

**PARTE DOIS – AYAME/KAGOME/KOUGA**

**- **Risca um pouquinho mais ali na orelha – _Kikyo parecia se divertir em__se vingar das pessoas – _Vai nee-chan! – _Eu fiz um desenho exótico na orelha do meu namorado e deu um espaça para a Ayame rabiscar. Ela começou a fazer uns riscos na boca dele e depois escreveu "ME COMA" na testa dele. Eu tive que me segurar para não morrer de rir ali mesmo. Depois de fazer vários desenhos obscenos, ela se deu por satisfeita e se virou pra mim._

_- _Eu sei que não combinamos mais essa noite vai ficar memorável para mim. Obrigada. - _Depois ela se retirou, indo para o quarto da Kiky-nee. Uau, isso foi... Inesperado._

_- _Ela vai se habituar a você nee-chan. Mais cedo ou mais tarde... O tempo é infinito.

- Eu sei. Só que o nosso não é. - _Suspirei e abracei minha irmã. Amizades não eram o meu ponto forte._

**3h40 DA MANHÃ**

**PLANO INFALIVEL DEMON GIRLS DA KAGOME**

**PARTE TRÊS – KIKYO / INUYASHA.**

**- **O que será que ela ta fazendo com ele Kagome? _– Ayame tentava ser amigável comigo. Mais eu estava apreensiva demais. Só não sabia por quê._

- Não sei, por isso deixei que a Kiky-nee escolhesse o castigo dele. Afinal, cada um com o seu... – _A olhei esperando alguma reação negativa e não vi nada, então continuei_ – Espero que ele aprenda a lição.

- Ele vai _– Sango estava com a câmera na mão. Estava escolhendo qual site que ia enviar as fotos do Miroku. Eu nunca gostaria de ser inimiga dela._ - Vai ser legal. Só sei disso. Vamos descansar um pouco. Depois a Kikyo conta pra gente.

_Deitamos na cama e aos poucos ouvi as duas entrarem em um plano de sonhos. Mesmo enquanto a inconsciência me pegava, eu ainda imaginava o que a Kiky-nee ia fazer. E na vontade de ajudá-la. _

_Isso não era normal._

**KIKYO POV'S**

_Ele estava dormindo como um anjo. Eu ainda não acredito como tinha me tornado dependente dele. Do seu amor. Da sua atenção._

_E isso estava me fazendo ficar confusa. Eu o queria, e ele me rejeitava._

_Dessa vez isso seria diferente. Comecei a dar pequenos beijos no lóbulo da sua orelha e senti que ele despertava. Cheguei perto o suficiente e sussurrei muito rouca. Aquilo era puro fogo._

- Café da manhã nii-san.

* * *

_É isso ai cambada :D_

_Respondendo as reviews dos meus dedicados leitores:_

**Rafa: Seus talentos não serão desperdiçados :} (HUHUHUHU)**

**k-chan: O inu, grosso ou simpático serve pra mim de qualquer jeito *-* Linda, obrigada por acompanhar e deixar reviews!**

**Aya-chan g, ou Me-chan *-* : O NAraku sempre foi um ser misterioso *-* Isso me deixa fascinada tbm :} Obrigada por acompanhar!**

**Shaoran: Sesshy... ta com a Rin uai :D Obrigada por acompanhar Má :}**

_Estou um pouquinho triste de não ter MAIS reviews, mais vocês são igualmente importantes para mim!_

_Com a volta as aulas e o peso da idade eu vou postar agora sempre que um capitulo for concluído! { Olha a desculpa esfarrapada ¬¬ }_

_Obrigada por lerem. Nos vemos nos próximos cap. De_ **TWIN LOVE ~**

_Já NE ~_


End file.
